Cinderfall
Cinderfall is een stevige, robuuste kater met een zwart/wit patroon, witte onderbuik en poten en gele ogen. Persoonlijkheid Cinderfall is een zachtaardige en geduldige kater die vooral handelt naar zijn hart. Hij zal peilen of een kat goed of slecht is en daarna handelen. Af en toe kan hij enorm overbezorgd raken, vooral bij zijn familie wat kan leiden tot gevoelige akkefietjes. Zo werd hij eens laaiend boos op Appleblossom toen ze nog een kit was en uit nieuwsgierigheid in de medicijn den was gekropen en van wat bessen gesnoept had. Al schreeuwde hij haar de huid vol bedoelde hij eigenlijk dat hij enorm bezorgd was en doodsbang dat hij haar zou verliezen. Als een familielid bijvoorbeeld zwanger is geraakt krijgt hij vaak de idiote aandrang om haar zelfs te dragen naar de kraamkamer en haar niets te laten doen, zoals bij zijn partner Lostvoice toen ze de 1ste keer aankondigde dat ze zwanger was. Hij eiste dat ze even ging liggen en dat hij haar desnoods ging dragen, tot irritatie van Lostvoice. Ook kan Cinderfall nogal vijandig overkomen als hij een slechte bui heeft. Zijn emoties zijn zijn grootste vijand en hij heeft ze niet altijd onder controle. Als hij enorm boos mocht worden dan kan je er donder op zeggen dat hij tot het uiterste gaat om die woede te stillen. Afzijdig van dat doet hij geen vlieg kwaad. Geschiedenis Als kitten Cinderfall was enigskit en zeer geliefd door zijn ouders. Al vroeg leerde hij wat goed en fout was en had hij over het algemeen veel vrienden. Hij had tot de vier manen de perfecte jeugd tot hij besloot om zijn vader achterna te lopen het kamp uit. Zijn vader was het grote voorbeeld voor hem en veel katten merkte op hoe erg hij qua uiterlijk en karakter op Darkfleck leek. Toen hij echter afgeleid werd door de rivier, zijn vader nog steeds onbewust van zijn zoon die hem volgde ging hij er op af en donderde de rivier in. Hij werd herhaaldelijk onderwater gesleurd en dreigde zelfs te sterven. Toen Cinderkit de armen van StarClan al voelde greep zijn vader hem bij zijn nekvel en trok hem de rivier uit. Sinds dien heeft hij een angst ontwikkeld voor water die zich ontwortelde tot een regelrechte fobie. Hij kreeg straf en Crookedstar stelde zijn leerling ceremonie een maan langer uit. De dag dat hij leerling zou worden was er een overstroming waardoor ze gedwongen waren het kamp te verlaten. De hele clan vertrok naar een plek aan de andere kant van de rivier. Er was een sterke wind en de rivier was verraderlijk krachtig. Mosslight en Darkfleck werden beide in de rivier gesleurd terwijl hun zoon doodsbang toe keek, te bang om over te steken en te bang om ze achterna te gaan. Jayshade ontfermde zich over Cinderkit op dat moment en tilde hem op, in stilte rouwend om de dood van zijn ouders. Op dat moment begon Jayshade voor Cinderkit te zorgen en hem te troosten, hij sliep zelfs met hem in de kraamkamer om hem rustig te houden en een gevoel van veiligheid te geven. In die periode kregen Cinderkit en Jayshade een enorm hechte band. Als leerling Zijn mentor, Hazelleap, was een zachtaardige poes die hem erg deed denken aan zijn moeder. Terwijl hij leerling werd gemaakt kreeg Jayshade zijn eigen leerling en was hij gedwongen om minder over Cinderpaw te waken. Hazelleap nam hem heel voorzichtig mee naar buiten maar Cinderpaw had zijn lust verloren en was erg zwijgzaam en somber. In die periode leerde hij ook weinig omdat hij weinig aandacht had voor de leuke dingen en meer voor de dood van zijn ouders. Toen hij naar de rivier werd gehaald door Hazelleap om te gaan leren vissen weigerde hij ronduit en rende hij doodsbang en in tranen weg. Hij stuitte echter op Summerrain, een enorm zachtaardige en lieve poes. Ze had enorm veel medelijden met Cinderpaw en troostte hem. Ze vertelde hem dat hij niet zo droevig hoefde te zijn en dat zijn ouders dichter bij hem waren dan hij wist. Door het feit dat Summerrain hem enorm veel deed denken aan zijn eigen moeder klaarde hij iets op en ging hij met goede moed terug naar de training. Over zijn angst voor water kwam hij nooit heen en Hazelleap besloot hem dus maar niet te gaan trainen in het vangen van vis en zwemmen. Anderzijds kreeg hij wel les in het vangen van de dieren in het kleine bos waardoor hij zich daar in specialiseerde en een van de beste jagers werd op het gebied van land dieren. Hazelleap bracht dit nieuws naar Crookedstar en ze kwamen er over uit dat hij inderdaad niet gedwongen zou worden om een RiverClan zwemmer te worden. Hij werd rond de twaalf manen erkent als krijger en kreeg zijn krijgers naam Cinderfall. Als Warrior (vroeger) Cinderfall was als jonge krijger erg op zichzelf. Hij werd als leerling vaak een beetje getreiterd met zijn angst voor water maar omdat alle katten wisten waardoor dat kwam en dat hij zijn ouders er door verloren had ging het nooit te ver. Af en toe als krijger kreeg hij nog wel eens een speels pesterijtje naar zich toe over water maar hij kon er over mee lachen en liet het dus maar voor wat het was. Tot de 20 manen gebeurde in deze periode niet echt iets speciaals wat genoemd moet worden buiten het feit dat hij Jayshade steeds zieker zag worden. Rond de 20 manen ontmoette hij Lostvoice. Een poes die ongeveer anderhalve maan jonger was dan zij. Lostvoice was het evenbeeld van haar moeder, Summerrain doe hem destijds zo goed geholpen had en hij herkende haar dus wel. Als kitten hadden ze niet echt veel met elkaar opgetrokken en kende ze elkaar alleen van naam. Ze raakte die dag echter goed aan de praat en al meteen merkte Cinderfall dat er meer was dan dat het blote oog op het 1ste moment kon zien. Toen hij zelfs overwoog om voor haar een vis te vangen om zich dan voor te doen als de macho wist hij het zeker. Hij was verlieft. Lostvoice leek op het eerste gezicht die gevoelens niet te delen maar na een paar ontmoetingen verklaarde ze elkaar de liefde en werden ze partners dat ze tot op het heden nog steeds zijn. In de tussen tijd hebben ze veel ups en downs gehad en namen die in aantallen toe toen hun aller eerste nestje geboren werd. Twee kittens die de naam Mintkit en Applekit kregen. Icekit was destijds overleden bij de geboorte. Lostvoice had op haar weg naar de kraamkamer op hoogzwangere leeftijd haar buik tegen een steen gekregen in een val en daardoor is Icekit overleden. Cinderfall gaf zichzelf manen lang de schuld van de dood van zijn geliefde dochter die zo veel op zijn partner Lostvoice leek. Hij raakte in een lichte vorm van depressie en zijn overbezorgde karakter eigenschap kwam weer naar voren. Ergens op dit moment overleed zijn enigste familielid die hij nog had, Jayshade. Jayshade was oud en ziek en had zich allang bij de oudere gevoegd. Omdat Jayshade toch wel erg veel voor hem betekende gaf hij zichzelf opnieuw de schuld van de dood van zijn zo veel oudere broer. Hij zocht troost bij zijn partner en kits maar leidde liever in stilte dan hardop. Hij was erg waaks over zijn kits en was enorm bang dat ze ook maar iets zou overkomen. Applekit, de kit die enorm verlegen was en tot nu toe alleen nog maar haar ouders vertrouwde nam rond de vijf manen een tripje naar de medicijn den en at een paar bessen op. Ze kreeg buikpijn en toen Cinderfall hier lucht van kreeg was hij laaiend. Hij was zo bang om haar te verliezen dat hij zichzelf volledig verloor en geheel uitschoot tegen Applekit. Hierdoor gooide hij Applekit terug in haar schild en bracht hij zelfs Lostvoice lichtelijk van haar stuk gebracht. Toen hij zag dat ze lichtelijk bang van hem werd brak hij volledig en ging hij er vandoor. ' Als eenling {vroeger} Cinderfall was weggerend van RiverClan territorium en hielt zich schuil kilometers verder in een oud bos. Hij had zijn woede en angst gebotvierd op een onbekende kater en had hem ook vermoord. Omdat het allemaal zo snel en terloops gebeurde bande hij zulke gedachte dus ook vrij snel uit zijn hoofd. Hij raakte uitgemergeld en ziek en verlangde de minuut dat hij voet buiten RiverClan zette eigenlijk ook al terug. Na een volledige maan of wat keerde hij terug en werd hij weer ingenomen door Stormstar die toen nog kersverse leider was van RiverClan na de dood van Crookedstar. Ze raakte goed bevriend en langzaam maar zeker kwam hij weer op gang. Als Warrior {huidig} Hij heeft veel geleerd van zijn fouten en legde het weer bij met Applekit die toentertijd Applepaw was geworden een maan voor ze krijger werd. Hij had spijt er van en dat kon je merken aan alles wat hij deed. Hij en Lostvoice waren nooit echt uit elkaar gegaan en toen hij de clan verliet voor een hele maan is Lostvoice ook meerdere malen gesignaleerd bij de ingang van het kamp, wachtend voor hem. Hieruit kan je de hechte relatie tussen de twee opmaken. Hij werd later meegenomen door tweebenen in een val voor bosdieren. Hij vond zijn weg terug naar de clans maar was uitgeput, verzwakt en verouderd. Zijn partner, Lostvoice gaf hem de genadeklap en vermoordde hem. Onbedoeld welliswaar. Trivia * Lostfall lijkt zo erg op Cinderfall dat hij vaak word verward. Cinderfall zijn ogen zijn echter geel in plaats van helder blauw! Category:Riverclan